Episode 1690 (27th August 1992)
Plot Herons have eaten through a fence at the fish farm and are stealing the fish. Alan refuses to spend money on new netting and asks Seth to mend it. Rachel persuades Mark to open his exam results. He is surprised to find that he has passed the two subjects that he sat - he got a C for Art and a D for Geography. Rachel thinks that he should resit his English or enrol for art college. Mark is determined that he is not going to plan anything. Alan climbs a stepladder to try and fix the netting, but Seth makes it wobble and he won't help him anymore. Neil invites Kim out to Ripon horse sales next week. He wants Kim's opinion on some horses that he wants to buy. Kim asks Frank if he wants to go, but he is being cool with her. Eric and Elizabeth have been househunting and cannot agree on what they like. They decide that they will have to appeal to Alan's better nature about living in the cottage. Annie has finished a jockey for Mark. She broaches the subject of Sarah and Jack marrying for Robert's sake and admits that she can be a bit of a "windbag" when she has a mind. Sarah agrees, but says that she has Robert's best interest at heart. Annie asks what she would do if Jack died. Kim tells Kathy about the trouble she is having with Frank. She doesn't want to raise Frank's hopes about a baby. Chris joins Lynn for a drink and gets talking about the holiday. He tells Lynn that it was great, but she can't resist mentioning that Kathy was not as enamored. Joe argues for the model farm as opposed to the driving range. Frank agrees. Chris gets nasty with Lynn when he thinks that Kathy has been talking to her rather than him. Annie encourages Sarah to think about baking a Christmas cake. Sarah thinks that there is no point because Annie's cakes are always so good. Annie tells her that she may have other plans this Christmas and may not be spending it at Emmerdale Farm. Neil and Frank celebrate the formation of their partnership in the model farm. Joe feels left out. Annie talks to Robert about Jack and Sarah's relationship. She wants him to talk to Jack about marrying Sarah. Joe talks to Michael about being given the brush off by Frank. Sarah tells Jack and Joe about their mother's plans for Christmas. Lisa and Mark realise that it will be difficult for them to see each other regularly once the summer is over and the holiday village closes. She wants him to think about moving to Hull and getting a job. Mark isn't so sure about what he wants. Robert asks Jack directly why he is not married to Sarah. Kim cries on Kathy's shoulder about Frank. She just doesn't know what to do to make everything better between them. Elizabeth thinks that she and Eric can be happy in the cottage. She has got a few ideas to stop Alan hassling them but she wants to tackle him on her own. Chris wants to know if Kathy enjoyed her holiday or not. She admits that she didn't. Elizabeth tells Alan that she wants to stay in his cottage. He drops a bombshell by telling her that he has decided to sell the fish farm and the cottage comes as part of the deal. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard Locations *Fish & Game Farm *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse extension and farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Stables, garden and kitchen *Unknown pub garden *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Main Street *Holiday Village - Lisa's cabin *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes